<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire's Song: and other poems of Dragonfable by GammaCavy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325454">Fire's Song: and other poems of Dragonfable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCavy/pseuds/GammaCavy'>GammaCavy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DragonFable (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iambic Pentameter, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCavy/pseuds/GammaCavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems inspired by DragonFable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fires Song and other short poems.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Song of Fire</h2>
<p>Oh fire dwells beneath all things, this bright and blazing brand<br/>and truly fire is hated for destruction on command.<br/>But when you huddle in the dark, beneath the cold night sky,<br/> its fire you seek to save a life, a blazing banner fly<br/>against the dark, but who could know, the secrets of the flame?</p>
<p>And call it forth with but a word, the flame’s own secret name<br/>I gave to you, though over time, it’s come to be hated<br/>but still some come to pick me up, in truth, I think it’s fated<br/>and from me then they learn the ways of fire and ancient flame<br/>and magic that the smiths all know, and how with fire, to maim.</p>
<p>Seek me, find me if you dare, I’ll teach you all I know<br/>and swift you’ll learn the ways of flame and light and ember-glow <br/>Red and amber, bursts of fire, is it not your hearts desire?<br/>Showers of fragments, rain of ash, coals crashing from the pyre<br/>of elder days and years long gone, for all ice melts away<br/>before the face of flame and light, to vanish in the day.</p>
<p>You know your power, know it well, despite what you’d deny<br/>for if you didn’t you’d not see me, but embers light your eye.<br/>So come to me, and learn from me, good or evil the same<br/>and I will give you all the secrets of fire’s truest name.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<h2>Oh machines</h2>
<p>It’s not that we scorn magic, (though we do) <br/>We’ve differences with some who use it, true<br/>but we would never dare deny what hold the world to life<br/>magic pure and clear and true, a double sided knife. <br/>It’s simply that we know another way <em>did</em> once exist<br/>that bent steel and metal to fulfil all we could wish<br/>so now we listen in the night to hammers in our blood, <br/>and know we cannot be content with mining in the mud.<br/>And so we found a relic of that long and ancient time, <br/>and there we built a city that with light of work does shine.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <strong>In the Shadows of the Wind</strong>
</h2>
<p>The shadows are our eldest friend, <br/>theirs is the sweetest song, <br/>of stealth and knives and windswept coast, <br/>the nightwind blowing strong.</p>
<p><br/>There we sheltered as ages passed, guarded by one forgotten <br/>with iron fists and poison breath <br/>while slowly the land grew rotten. <br/>The monstrous thief did move unseen, <br/>and stole our secrets well.</p>
<p><br/>But out of night-time came a one who'd take back all he'd sell <br/>and draw us out, into the sun to ally where we'd hate <br/>yet even so, the greater threat, made old hatred abate. <br/>So now we fight as allies with the ones we'd most despise <br/>and hate ourselves when we echo the excitement in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<h2>Ode between Allies </h2>
<p>I waited, beyond time and death, for one to come for me.<br/>I was murdered, and fell out of history.<br/>I served my friends and Ally well and faithfully.<br/>The one who killed me- was it out of Envy?</p>
<p>Fighter and protector, so I was in life<br/>and in the Elemental Plane I found great strife<br/>from which I could not turn away, my power served as knife<br/>to cut the thread, and form the chains, bind trouble that was rife<br/>upon the plain, and at Her hands, the trouble still would rise<br/>to warp the world, and taint the life, and shadow all the skies.</p>
<p>Over the ages, many sought me, coming with hope in their eyes<br/>and yet none were my proper match, although each I'd advise.<br/>But then at last a new one came, with Uthlac on the loose<br/>So small and frail, a tiny spark, untrained, -but not a goose<br/>On hearing danger, offered help, though twas of little use<br/>for Weavers coming to this plane find power most diffuse.</p>
<p>But no one else had ever simply offered automatic help<br/>on hearing of danger or pain, they'd simply shriek and yelp<br/>and leave the plain, for me to protect, their backbones made of kelp<br/>For I've found over half of them a most ungrateful whelp.</p>
<p>But not this one, who so swiftly offered instant aid<br/>a thought well meant, from one alone in this plane's twilit shade<br/>and as I moved to protect all, this spark's measure I weighed<br/>seeking a match to make I realized, this one was unafraid.</p>
<p>And finally I met those eyes, and in them found my match<br/>hero, protector, guardian, a perfect, fitting catch<br/>and so this new SoulWeaver I was quick to snatch</p>
<p>And left at last the Plane for Lore. Behind me closed a latch.</p>
<p>Hero and shield, our legend entwined,<br/>so strange, another fate bound up with mine<br/>as has not been the case for such an immense time<br/>and for this chance I thank all that is divine.</p>
<hr/>
<h2>Magiscience</h2>
<p>You've never stopped a passerby<br/>When walking in a senseless haze<br/>To share the wonder of the sky<br/>Or even ask them of their days.</p>
<p>You rush and scramble through the days<br/>In search – for what? You do not know.<br/>There's something farther in this maze<br/>of work and dreams through which you go.</p>
<p>You've thrown yourself into your work<br/>To snatch the stars from out the night.<br/>The hardest task you do not shirk<br/>If in the end your goal 's in sight.</p>
<p>You're one of a kind. You stand alone<br/>free in this wierdness you have made<br/>You work your hands nearly to bone<br/>for the sake of science that's still in the shade.</p>
<hr/>
<h2>Lament for the twins</h2>
<p>Born to fight and born to die<br/>Promised path and twisted spy<br/>never having seen the sky<br/>fated battle, final cry.<br/><br/>Trapped within the shifting weave<br/>Where the Stranger did deceive,<br/>us one and all. And so we grieve.<br/><br/>Unknowing chance. Twisting fate<br/>The common tale forgets the hate,<br/>The weary eyes or Death's dark Gate.<br/>Form of dragon. Bone and plate.<br/><br/>Twins so fearsome, dark and bright<br/>wing-beats echo in the night<br/>Orbits, mirrors, form so slight<br/>Hero who returned the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truth which Destroys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bitter take on what the dragon might become if the Hero is killed. We've seen what he's willing to do to save the Dragonlord in the Caitiff Saga- what might grief and rage do to him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet wings swoop overhead<br/>though colored bright, the sight brings dread<br/>as turquoise form banks through the air<br/>with jaws dripping blood from teeth which tear<br/>Through flesh and bone of all his foes<br/>the hidden heart his nature shows—</p>
<p>Destroying Truth, his nature, his name<br/>his violet wings his claim to fame,<br/>for though his flight be far and high<br/>all that meets his eyes shall die<br/>For loss of her, most dear to him<br/>his joyous emerald eyes grow dim.</p>
<p>Dragon and Dragonlord, never apart<br/>partners of mind and soul and heart:<br/>Until one fell that fateful day<br/>when a lucky arrow that hero did slay<br/>and the dragon remained, alone and in pain<br/>maddened with rage— her loss and his shame.</p>
<p>Dragon of destruction, dragon of creation,<br/>in them was prophesied the world’s salvation —<br/>but the dark took the savior, who fell to his brother<br/>and it seemed that the prophesy no one would suffer<br/>As their foes fell swift to talon and steel<br/>Creature of darkness, flew all wounds to heal!</p>
<p>But the hero is fallen, the dragon alone,<br/>and in fury shall turn all the world to bone.<br/>Savage shame where once was glory<br/>Blood and ruin end the story<br/>Truth-which-rends, destroys, lays waste<br/>and never more but blood shall taste—<br/>The blood of those who looked to him<br/>for life and shelter, eyes now grim<br/>from darkened gaze upon the sea<br/>that grows into infinity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, hear him thunder through the sky!<br/>For loss of her the earth shall die!</em>
</p>
<p>The seas of blood and crystal hate<br/>yet burn beneath the turquoise plate<br/>Of armor that no blade can pierce<br/>for love is slain, so free and fierce—</p>
<p>The dragon kills to end his pain<br/>to drown out yet that well-loved name<br/>as if each life beneath his claws,<br/>that falls to fang and crystal jaws<br/>might be his own, release at last<br/>From chains of life that hold him fast.</p>
<p>He lives enduring, doubly damned<br/>in this torture we call life.<br/>Damned to madness never ending<br/>With a solace found in strife.<br/> For his nature, long forgotten<br/>Damned to linger and abide,<br/>Till his mourning beyond measure<br/>Called the shadows to his side.</p>
<p>Thus the Darkness swiftly gathered<br/>To his weakness and despair,<br/>Gave him eyes of bloody mourning<br/>As fell triumph wracked the air.<br/>Crooning songs of honeyed hatred<br/>At a puppet snared astring;<br/>Made a monster of its mocking —<br/>And it named him Great Doomwing.</p>
<p>What price, salvation for the earth?<br/>what price, the loss of joy and mirth?<br/>For well they know the shadow’s dread<br/>and none are safe until he’s dead<br/>but what is dead can never die<br/>and ever more he soars the sky.<br/>The rage can never be denied<br/>the hate will not be satisfied<br/>And by that blast of fiery breath<br/>all the world will meet its death</p>
<p>
  <em>Hear his wingbeats overhead!<br/>See him leave a trail of dead! </em>
</p>
<p>War waged for a hundred years,<br/>Uncaring of unnumbered tears.<br/>Lands lie burned and seas are boiled<br/>And all the while his conscience roiled,<br/>In filling this burning, hellish lake,<br/>Of blood and slaughter, “For her sake.”</p>
<p>His shadow falls across the land—<br/> and they shall meet him sword in hand<br/>as yet a thousand times before, <br/>and yet again a thousand more.<br/>But though it open time again, <br/>never shall he pass the door<br/>of death’s dark gate, find peace at last<br/>For long his fate, the die is cast.</p>
<p>
  <em>The shadow of his wings draws near<br/>and now they know nothing but fear.</em>
</p>
<p>What worth was there he swift forgot;<br/>What worth the wonders that he hid?<br/>The brilliance of an untried soul<br/>A brief, bright spark. The crusted lid<br/>Of avarice and long neglect<br/>Bore down upon him. Fickle, wan<br/>The shadow's echo of a dream<br/>to wake to ruin, rage unchecked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Onward he sweeps, on wings of dread-<br/>And all that lives now lies long dead</em>
</p>
<p>But were it better yet this way? <br/>For still in dreams he hears her say<br/>“Veritas, beloved one, dragon who is like my son<br/>I blame you not for what you’ve done<br/>I doubt I’m capable of that <br/>hush now my little acrobat.”<br/>And to reach Death, and grief assuage<br/>by seeing her among the shades<br/>of all who died in his great rage?<br/>The Dragon Dread could not be free<br/>of those whose blood now forms the sea<br/>And fragile dream would fade at last,<br/>and dragon into ruin cast—</p>
<p>
  <em>Veritas, destroying truth!<br/>Ah, the longed for days of youth.</em>
</p>
<p>Emerald stained with blood and hate.<br/>Dragon drowned in grasp of fate.<br/>Blood on jaws and talons vast<br/>as ever on time rushes past;<br/>singing songs of her demise<br/>dragon weeping in the skies<br/>flames that burn the secret way,<br/>grief that echoes night and day—</p>
<p>Still the spirit voice does speak<br/>words of silence, faded, weak:</p>
<p>
  <em>Though your life may never end<br/>even still, you are my friend.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written for a poetry contest. The challenge was "Dragons. No cute and cuddly dragons. Give me the terror that comes in the shadow of dark wings."<br/>Well, my dragon may have violet wings, but he is no less terrible for the bright colors of his scaly hide. It won second place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rebirth by Fire and Heritage of Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Rebirth by fire</h2><p>Flames arise and cover all, gold knits back the shattered soul<br/>Rising up when most would fall, making up a fearful whole<br/>a flow of flame and silks in red, tome of power in my hand<br/>pages open, pinions spread, poised fire to command<br/>wings of fire and light spread far, as from the ash I rise<br/>my power burning like a star, to sink to sand all lies</p><p>I shall rise above it all, war and power, death and fire<br/>renewed by flames I soar again and chase my hearts desire.<br/>The setting sun behind me now, the twilight falls again<br/>But I shall stand and chase the sky, in fire and power arcane.<br/>Love is grand, but so is pain. Both confirm the old refrain.</p><p>Memories of sunlit days, days of warmth and sun and flame<br/>Now I wander in the Dark, struggling to know my name.<br/>Inferno in the shadow’s heart, a blazing star, a burning dart<br/>the ash stained hand, the shining page— Fear me, my counterpart<br/>for my light you dared devour and stole away my name<br/> This Angel born of Fire’s <em>still</em> a fury beyond flame</p><p>Remember me! From ash I rise! My body felled, my spirit flies!<br/>I am fire-born and bred, words of flame wait to be said<br/>I will return. Know you now dread. Rebirth by flame<br/>For kindling coals call out my name, and embers burn anew</p><p>I pledge this true. You’ll this day rue. For me you slew.<br/>Yet Angel born of Fire’s still a title, not a name<br/>A title made of truth I rise, mine a fury beyond flame. <br/>This secret’s true, I come anew, my death you’ll rue.</p><p>I shape a form from fire and light, I cast aside the cloak of night<br/>Flame-to-flesh, the field burns, and fire-born to life returns.<br/>The water boils; the book shines bright, and eager wings spread out for flight<br/>The phoenix from her nest does rise, the wheel turns within her eyes<br/>And so shall <em>I</em> take to the skies. Fire-Born. From ash I rise.</p><hr/><h2>Heritage of flame</h2><p>Mortal blood and Fire’s claim, caught within a healing flame<br/>felled cruelly, thought fair game. No conscience lack.<br/>A heritage of purest fame, locks of fire down my back, <br/>Skin like ashes wrapped in silk, swift ever to attack.<br/>Wings burn the skies, blade held in hand, <br/>from fire I rise, a bonfire soul despising surmise<br/>leaping in a fearful whole, betrayal I understand.</p><p>Fire never dies. Its glow lights the skies. <br/>This is known by the wise as it’s smoke-banner flies<br/>and it’s child sheds disguise. For caught in the flames now<br/>that slayer swift dies. Such a prize for the lies paid in dark reprise.<br/>When one of fire you despise, and swift devise and an end to cries<br/>a dark demise simple to actualize, be sure all flesh you vaporize<br/>lest vengeance flies soon as sunrise through all the allies <br/>you’ve used, surmise that such betrayal’s most unwise<br/>and so at length, agonize. For fire-born from fire rise.</p><p>And all fool enough to slay us dies. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two companion pieces on Pyromancers, their endurance, and the implications of their final heal being termed: Rise from the Ashes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Obsidion Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know of Vesuvius, and Pompeii;<br/>Thera, Krakatoa, and Mount Pelé;<br/>Of Mount Saint Helens and Tambora too;<br/>Nevado del Ruz and Mount Pintabo.<br/>But there is a tale you have yet to hear<br/>That brings chills to the heart and an echo of fear<br/>Where blackened statues stand still and clear<br/>Upthrust peaks of dull red, black cliffs seen afar<br/>The Obsidian Tomb, the Isle of Maar.</p><p>Far at out sea the Five Sisters stand tall,<br/>And their crimson glow lights the obsidian wall,<br/>Of the dreaded Isle of Maar. The beaches <br/>Are scattered with black glass and the breezes<br/>Blow fire and smoke over all on the blackened Isle of Maar.</p><p>There dragons roost in each crater and peak<br/>Where the sulfurous fumes of the Sisters yet reek—<br/>On the dreaded isle of Maar. There safe and warm<br/>In the scorching heat, roosting above the world they sleep<br/>As yet on the western peninsula weeps,<br/>Peloka, lost city of Maar.</p><p>Ah lovely Peloka, city by the bay,<br/>Jewel of the islands till that fateful day—<br/>On the Isle of Maar, far away came a sound<br/>As there arose from deep underground<br/>Akriloth, bane of life, raging fire unbound<br/>To lay waste to the Isle of Maar.</p><p>Then all bright trees, of lost Peloka, bent,<br/>And shook with sudden whispering lament:<br/>As ash and ruin filled the darkened air,<br/>Brought ruin to that city so blinding fair.<br/>When the Great Fire Dragon in ruin sped<br/>And only two stand having fled<br/>Tephra and Limu, people of lost Peloka.<br/>O consequence, for a fool provoked the<br/>Terror of the Dragon. Fire’s Guardians fell<br/>Their tower in ruin, though two lived to tell<br/>Of Fire War’s beginning.</p><p>Too late was their warning. </p><p>Where now are your jewels, O lost Peloka fair?<br/>The bright feathers of color, once worn in hair?<br/>The laughter and life of your people so free,<br/>Who soared in the sky and sailed on the sea?<br/>For now alone the dragons linger here,<br/>Remembering their neighbors of yesteryear;<br/>The Guardians in the Fire Tower bright<br/>And the Dragonlords who bonded to them in the light<br/>Of the Sisters’ ruthless lava-glow. —Do they remember? <br/>Who may know. For now lies the ruin, Obsidian Tomb;<br/>Testament to that terrible Doom, and the War of Fire.<br/>All wrack and ruin for a dragon’s desire!</p><p>Those long lost hearts beneath stone still beat<br/>And distant echoes the sound of running feet<br/>On the ruined Isle of Maar as cinders swirl<br/>Dancing lonely and silent through the air they whirl;<br/>Dragonfire and ruin long won the day<br/>And if this will change now who can say?<br/>But on the blackened beach there lies a spell,<br/>And it creeps and it crawls on any who’d dwell<br/>There more than a night, beneath that strange sky<br/>Where sun and satellite dance in eclipse, twirling by.<br/>Do not meet the night here — stay not more than a day—<br/>For the whispers will take you, so flee the black bay!<br/>Seek not the darkened Isle of Maar, nor the Five Sisters<br/>Smoking far where deceptive obsidian gleams like a star.</p><p>Fly to the desert, or the sea, or the lands<br/>Of Fables, and Dragons, and living hands<br/>Where yet life and light mingle in the day<br/>And moon and sun in proper places stay.<br/>Or even to Doomswood, where vampires thrall<br/>And cold, creeping darkness slowly covers all.<br/>Come not to the Isle of Maar.</p><p>Flee this section of the Pale Sea.<br/>Come not here where the obsidian lies,<br/>Thick as glass under darkened skies.<br/>Seek out the wind and the snow and rain—<br/>Flee this land where ghosts remain<br/>And find anew the lands of trees,<br/>Lands of pleasure and of ease, <br/>From the shore of the Pale Seas.</p><p>You know of Vesuvius, and Pompeii;<br/>Thera, Krakatoa, and Mount Pelé;<br/>Of Mount Saint Helens and Tambora too;<br/>Nevado del Ruz and Mount Pintabo.<br/>But there is one tale few yet have heard <br/>That brings chills to the heart with every word<br/>Of the silent black bay and obsidian shore<br/>Scattered statues of people and insects and more<br/>Of upthrust peaks of dull red, black cliffs seen afar<br/>The Obsidian Tomb, the Isle of Maar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dragonlord's Reply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A companion to Truth That Destroys. An exercise in what I've seen called "braiding rhymes"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O Veritas, remember me! I hear your cries and almost see! <br/>I cannot hate you, never shall, even from this dark locale<br/>Dragon dear, my only son, I blame you not for what you’ve done<br/>Bound to your flesh, to shadow slaved, its first and ancient claim.<br/>As your name tells, you know this truth, as well I know the same.<br/>Now alone you soar the skies of Lore: Emerald, Amethyst, and Turquoise<br/>while the Shadowscythe’s malice to sorrow has turned all memory of joys.</p><p>Ours was a time of joy and love, of laughter and of life<br/>of sword and knife and silken glove, of many forms of strife:<br/>of battle, friendship, comrades dear, and sometimes, sacrifice<br/>yet as we fought, we had one fear, your nature’s precipice.<br/>We knew the dark and secret ways, and ways of light and love<br/>Fought from the fearsome Erinyes below to moon and stars above<br/>We knew them all, and also true, your nature, dearheart, <br/>though you rue what now you are, and death keeps us apart.</p><p>Although for now I linger, dead, I still can hear your cries<br/>Can you hear me? Can you see? This was always our destiny. <br/>Our paths now far apart have led, for everything yet dies.<br/>Oh I forgive you, always shall. I see you from this dark locale<br/>I wait beyond the doors of death, this dark and lonesome keep<br/>with other shades, whose rage at you replaces vanished breath.<br/>O my dear one, my dragon son, eternal shall I wait, and weep<br/>their hate is not my shibboleth, for well I know the work of fate.</p><p>I see your tormented mind writhe, held by avarice and hate<br/> so long held by the shadowscythe, whose ire none can sate<br/>Yet even in their madness dread, O dragon quick and lithe<br/>with all that they’ve done to your head, they have not won the day.<br/>You kill and kill in rage and pain, to drown out yet my well loved name<br/>but light and earth and fire exist, the polluted world that they<br/>seek nothing less than the unmaking of. And that you still resist.</p><p>Veritas, my son, my love, Telembor’s earth, and sky above!<br/>Neso’s waves, Fiamme’s flames, are proof to me that you still fight<br/>and stand against the endless night! Your battle waged within the mind<br/>your body slays in rage so blind. By Haeos’s storms. Kyanos’ frost<br/>Warlic and I know you’re not lost. Voidstar’s night gives way to dawn<br/>Celeritas still lives on, though against you not one could stand<br/>if now you answered the Stranger’s hand. Vandark and Zeuster <br/>bring us news. I love that rooster! Arester, patron of war<br/>has more power now than ever before<br/>to bring against the shadowscythe. Their use of you his bloody tithe.</p><p>Veritas, O hear me speak! I cry to you, though words are weak:<br/>"Although your life may never end, none living would your work defend—"<br/>Death, I pray, let my words through. "Even still, <em>you are my friend.</em>" <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>